Pairings DrabbleAThon
by Vicky-V
Summary: Drabbles of all different sorts; het, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, crack and so on. All are 100 words long and all carry individual pairings notes, ratings, warnings and so on. 115: Scratch the Surface, GokuxVegeta
1. Staring

Pairing: GotenxBra

**Staring**

Goten could see that the zip down the side of Bra's skirt had become loose, which threw him into a tricky dilemma. He should tell her before it came completely undone and utterly humiliated her in the crowded city square. It was the sort of thing that a good boyfriend would do.

However, he knew that he shouldn't have been paying that much attention to her backside anyway. Continuously gawping would only reflect badly upon him, boyfriend or not.

Goten was only snapped out of his troubled thoughts when Bra shouted:

"Why didn't you tell me it was coming undone?"

_**END**_


	2. Never Drink Again

Pairing: DodoriaxZarbon

Warning: yaoi, squick.

**Never Drink Again**

His first thought was that there had been too much drinking. When Zarbon managed to peer through his eyelids without too much pain he was greeted with the sight of many empty bottles.

Yes. Definitely too much drinking.

But that wasn't what caused the sickening feeling that first stirred from deep within his gut. It became worse when he realised that his clothing lay a few feet away.

Something was wrong...

That was when he rolled over. Right into the armpit of Dodoria. All of a sudden it came rushing back in the form of slightly hazy flashes.

Oh God...

_**END**_


	3. Sales

Pairing: MarronxBra

Warning: Shoujo-ai

**Sales**

"What about this one?" Bra asked as she drew back the curtain of the changing room to show Marron the seventh skirt she had tried on in the store.

Marron nodded. "Looks pretty good considering it's in the sale."

"Geez, I forgot how much zenni you save on this one," Bra muttered in annoyance as she started to grab for the label, which was attached to the skirt in a place where it couldn't be conveniently reached. As she twisted her body, Marron happened to catch a flash of white panties.

"It looks great. I think you should get it."

_**END**_


	4. Heaves

Pairing: BurterxJeice

Warning: shounen-ai, language

**Heaves**

"That's it," Jeice sounded weary as he batted the toilet seat down and slumped against the bowl, welcoming the cooling sensation. "Should just be dry heaves now. Usually is."

"No chance you're going to swear never to drink again, is there?" Burter asked, still holding back Jeice's hair.

"Never have, never will," Jeice told him. "And how about letting go of my hair?"

"Ah, you spoil-sport," Burter fingered a few strands. "Stinks of smoke but other than that it's not bad. New conditioner?"

"Well it's making my fucking skull pound," Jeice grumbled.

A few seconds passed.

"I said let go."

_**END**_


	5. Complimentary

Pairing: TrunksxMarron

**Complimentary**

Trunks could only blink, not quite sure what to make of Marron suddenly placing her hat upon his head.

"Nope, it definitely doesn't go." said Marron.

"What doesn't?" asked a very puzzled Trunks.

"Pink and purple," Marron told him. "Whenever I used to colour pictures of rainbows, I never thought that the pink and purple bits went well together."

"Well, how about this," Trunks removed the hat with one hand and took one of Marron's blonde pigtails in the other. Placing the bunch of hair on top of his own, he smiled. "There. That looks a lot better, doesn't it?"

_**END**_


	6. Off Duty

RaditzxZarbon

Warning: shounen-ai

**Off Duty**

He was tired, which was very often the case once Zarbon had been dismissed from duty. It was also dark, but Frieza's newest base planet was one of those strange places that appeared to have a transparent atmosphere, looking straight out at the galaxy around it. Therefore it was always night.

Leaning against Raditz, Zarbon found that he was oddly content to sit and watch the sky. Growling softly, Raditz nuzzled at his neck. Too tired to even make any sort of threat, Zarbon just tilted his head and let the Saiyan do as he wished. To a certain extent.

_**END**_


	7. Grades

Pairing: TrunksxGoten

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Grades**

Goten glanced again at the test sheet clutched in his fist and his feeling of dread grew even more.

The fail grade was still there, large and written in red pen, glaring at him. It had not, despite all his willpower, magically changed to an A like he so wanted it to.

His mother was going to kill him. Or at least be very disappointed. And now all that stood between him and his mother's upset face and was the front door.

Another hand gripped his. Goten looked up to see Trunks' reassuring smile and felt a little bit braver.

_**END**_


	8. Last Moments

Pairing: SauzaxZarbon

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, gore description, character death

**Last Moments**

He could feel Sauza's heavy breathing against his neck as well as the heat of the ki blade. Looking through one half-open eye, the other having been torn out during the vicious fight, he saw a heavily battered face and blond hair mattered with blood. At least he could be proud that he had done some damage.

"You know I have to kill you this time. There's no getting out of it."

Zarbon nodded. "I know."

He barely felt Sauza's lips briefly coming against his. Neither did he feel much as the ki blade lowered then plunged through his heart.

_**END**_


	9. Advances

Pairing: BulmaxMirai Trunks

Warning: sorta-incest-without-realising (on Bulma's part)

**Advances**

So the mysterious Super Saiyan warrior who had defeated the mighty Frieza with a few swings of his sword had been reduced to a blushing mess.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Bulma asked. "Are there any others like you?"

As she spoke, she clasped her hands together in front of her. That trapped her breasts between her arms to push them together and up.

Trunks took another sip of his drink and pretended he hadn't heard. On no account must he reveal who he actually was yet. Not to anyone but Goku. And she was making that very difficult.

_**END**_


	10. Threat

Pairing: Mirai Android 17xMirai Trunks

Warrning: Yaoi, smutty implications, questionable consent

**Threats**

He tried to blank his mind, just wipe it of any memory and feeling. That way he would just end up laying there like a dead bird. But there was no pleasure, no pain, no feeling of any kind.

But then the android would do that _thing_ with his fingers. That thing that would send something sharp shooting up his body to hitch in his throat. And all of a sudden he was feeling every touch. He growled, tried to flinch away, then:

"Do you want me to kill your mother."

Trunks tried to make his mind go blank again.

_**END**_


	11. Thrill

Pairing: BojackxZangya

Warning: gore description

**Thrill**

There was only one other thing that matched up to the thrill of death for Bojack. To hearing the screams of children as they cried for the parents being torn apart in front of their very eyes. To reducing a whole city to a pile of flaming ruins within the blink of an eye. To taking a being's different body organs out one by one whilst they drowned in their own blood.

Only one other thrill compared.

It was the soft lips splattered with another's blood and the teasing touch of Zangya that got his heart racing just as much.

_**END**_


	12. To New Things

Pairing: Android 18xBulma

Warning: Shoujo-ai, drunken-ness

Android 18 is known as Juuhachi-gou in this drabble.

**To New Things**

There was always one, Juuhachi-gou observed with a smug smile, who had too much of the spiked punch. What people didn't expect was for that person to be the host of the New Years party.

At least Bulma wasn't a loud and rowdy drunk, which meant that Juuhachi-gou didn't object to having her slinging an arm around her shoulders to steady herself.

When the countdown came in, Juuhachi-gou didn't join in. She wouldn't have been able to, for when everyone cheered Bulma suddenly planted a rather sloppy kiss right on her lips.

Bulma held up her glass. "To new things."

_**END**_


	13. Bleed

Pairing: Majin VegetaxGoku

Warning: Yaoi, smutty implications, non-consensual

**Bleed**

He wants to see him bleed for what he's done to him. Bleed. Scream. Suffer.

Manages to trap the scum. Makes sure that the binding around his neck is tight. Pounds him. Tells him how he's disgraced their entire kind by doing what he has to him.

Wants to hurt him more. Wants to see him suffer more.

Leaves him bare against the world. There are scars on his chest that will soon seem like nothing.

Makes him bleed. Can see the pain in his eyes. But the bastard bites his lip hard. Doesn't scream. But suffers. Bleeds and suffers.

_**END**_


	14. Wine

Pairing: FriezaxZarbon

Warning: Shounen-ai, vampireism (?)

**Wine**

Appearances were deceiving. That could be said for the glass of liquid that Frieza often swirled in his hand. The source of the drink was blood drained from those chained deep down in the dungeons. He would supervise it himself, watching as they screamed and cried for death to release them.

The dungeons weren't always occupied. That was when Zarbon found himself up against the wall, his master hovering just a little higher than him. The neck was a favoured spot. All Zarbon had to do was remain still as Frieza drank until he was satisfied.

There wasn't much choice.

_**END**_


	15. Serenade

Pairing: UubxBra

**Serenade**

It was the gentle music that had brought Bra to her window. It was the sight of Uub playing some sort of string instrument (that she did not know the name of) that kept her there.

The pleasant tune aside, the way Uub would glance up at her for a second then look straight back down at the ground again, his face a shade or two deeper than it had been, was adorable. So she smiled encouragingly whenever he did chance that brief look.

She found herself thanking her luck that her father was very occupied with his training room.

_**END**_


	16. Size Matters

Pairing: ChiChixblonde!Launch

Warning: Yuri, smutty implications

**Size Matters**

ChiChi held up her fists. "Those Saiyans wouldn't know what hit 'em."

Launch snorted and pulled out her own weapon. "Not with those things. Face it, I'd win."

Still feeling defensive, ChiChi puffed her chest out.

"I win again," Launch chuckled as she came up to ChiChi and pushed her breasts up as well.

That was when Launch suddenly found herself knocked off her feet and laying flat on her back. ChiChi was above her, grinning.

"We'll see."

A hand slipped underneath Lunch's waistband. With a few moves of skilled fingers she wasn't in the mood to compete any more.

_**END**_


	17. What I Like About You

Pairing: ChiChixVegeta

Warning: Smutty implications

**What I Like About You**

She has a passion about her. A spark. A fighting spirit.

Vegeta enjoys provoking her. ChiChi is the only one with any guts to attack him back. He'll beat her with a twitch of his finger. But she'll keep getting up and trying again. He admires that.

She is one to assert dominance. Riding him whenever she can seek out any slight moment to flip him over. After those nights, Vegeta's back is left scarred from digging fingernails and biting teeth. He smiles at those small marks.

It's too bad, Vegeta thinks, that she was born into the wrong race.

_**END**_


	18. Ascend

Pairing: UubxPan

Warning: Nudity

Notes: Takes place years after GT

**Ascend**

No one had expected Pan to ascend as far as Super Saiyan 4 during a battle for the safety of Earth (and quite possibly the universe as well). Otherwise they would have been better prepared seeing as said level was topless.

Afterwards, Pan was brushing the dust off her red tail, seeming unfazed.

"You're bleeding, Uub."

Uub looked down to check his wounds, but was surprised to find none.

"I mean from your nose."

"Oh, that," Uub said nervously. "It's just ... I mean ... would you like to borrow what's left of my shirt?"

Pan smiled and took it.

_**END**_


	19. Visions

Pairing: Majin BuuxVidel

Warning: slight AU, mindfuck

Notes: Takes place after Gohan has been absorbed.

**Visions**

The fight was almost forgotten when she saw those eyes. Instead of the cold killer that had been there moments before, Videl was certain she saw Gohan. A glance downward and there was the pink flesh of Buu, but when she looked up there were those eyes again.

"What did you do?" she screamed, gripping the rubber-like arms. "Why are you him?"

She wasn't sure what was possessing her. Something in those eyes maddened her.

Videl was still gripping him, leaning in closer and closer to see those eyes. Their lips met. She gasped in shock.

They felt like his.

_**END**_


	20. Gallop

Pairing: Juuroku-gouxJuuhachi-gou (Android 16xAndroid 18)

Warning: death

**Gallop**

She sees a horse galloping through a field and her mind briefly thinks about the freedom it represents.

Stupid human emotions. They were getting to her again.

Another moment and the horse is gone, its remains scattered over the grass it ran through. Juuhachi-gou realises that she doesn't feel as satisfied as she thought she would.

Stupid emotions.

Juuroku-gou watches, a grim look upon his face.

"You want to be free like that creature was?"

Juuhachi-gou snorts. "Human emotions are weak."

Juuroku-gou doesn't press the matter. He just lays a hand upon her shoulder and leaves her to her thoughts.

_**END**_


	21. Cones

Pairing: ZangyaxParesu

Warning: Shoujo-ai, AU

**Cones**

"Here."

Zangya looked forward to see two ice-cream cones being held up.

"I wasn't sure which one you'd like," said Paresu. "So you pick one and I'll have the other."

"I don't care," Zangya snorted.

"Oh," Paresu's smile dropped. "I just thought ..."

Zangya sighed. She wasn't sure what it was in Paresu's kicked puppy look that made her feel so guilty. Whatever it was, the girl certainly had something over her.

"Fine," Zangya said, making an effort to soften her tone. She felt rather rewarded when Paresu's face broke into a smile as she took one of the cones.

_**END**_


	22. Pump

Pairing: GotenxMarron

Warning: drug use and the possible consequences of

Note: This wasn't written to be a 'preachy' drabble. I saw the prompt, got the image, wrote the drabble.

**Pump**

It was a stupid mistake, done whilst caught in the drowning current of alcohol and pounding music.

That was the only excuse Marron could think of. Yet she knew it would never stand against her mother's frown. All she could do was choke on her own sobs as she imagined her crushing words of disappointment.

She saw the stomach pump coming and continued to wail. Goten's hands took hold of the sides of her head, gently but firmly, and titled it up. Marron looked ahead, straight into his eyes.

It was the only source of strength she had for this.

_**END**_


	23. Taming

Pairing: RaditzxVegeta

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Taming**

Anger still consumed him years after the destruction of Vegeta-sei. He knew it had been Frieza. And he would pay.

For hours he trained, pushed himself. Broke his body and then kept going.

Vegeta may have killed himself long ago doing such things. His body may have just given up and shut down had Raditz not taken a firm grip on the prince's arms and held him. Vegeta would thrash and scream, but soon he would succumb to his body's exhaustion.

The prince had an injustice to avenge, and Raditz would not allow Vegeta to destroy himself in the process.

_**END**_


	24. Cops and Robbers

Pairing: Android 18xVidel

Warning: Yuri, smutty implications, slight bondage

Note: Android 18 is known as Juuhachi-gou in this drabble.

**Cops and Robbers**

How exactly this happened, Videl finds herself not entire sure. The tiny chain on the handcuffs clink together and run against the pipe as she flexes her fingers, keeping the blood flow going. They're just that little too tight.

But she finds herself not worrying too much about that as Juuhachi-gou undoes the zip at the side of her skirt. Doing it slowly on purpose, Videl is certain of it.

Juuhachi-gou's hand runs up her leg, pushing the loose garment up her hips. A wisp of hot breath against her ear is all the command Videl needs. Her legs part.

_**END**_

Perhaps I'll write an extended version for adultfanfiction. Perhaps.


	25. PushUps

Pairing: EraserxVidel

Warning: Shoujo-ai

**Push-Ups**

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. And Videl was bored. Going to the park and laying in the grass was something she didn't do.

"I've had enough," she said, getting up. "You do your relaxing if you want, I'm doing some push-ups. If I don't do any moving soon, I'll go crazy."

"Spoil sport," Eraser poked her tongue out before an idea crept into her mind. As Videl positioned herself, Eraser got up and spread herself over her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Because we should do more things together," Eraser smiled, wrapping her arms around Videl's neck.

_**END**_


	26. Happy News

Pairing: GohanxVidel

Note: If you're wondering what I'm referring to by Goten's deja-vu, have a watch of episode 192, Take Flight Videl. You'll see.

**Happy News**

Gohan knew that something was wrong. Videl was acting distant and unsure. Her left leg jiggled a lot, a sign that something was troubling her.

ChiChi could see it as well. However, she had the advantage of knowing the source of Videl's worry.

As her son and daughter-in-law continued to glance nervously at each other, missing each other's looks, she sighed. Enough was enough.

But, as she opened her mouth, it was Videl who spoke first.

"So, Gohan, think you'd make a good daddy?"

Rice sprayed from between Gohan's lips.

Goten, sitting opposite him, got a strange feeling of deja-vu.

_**END**_


	27. Blind

Pairing: YamchaxBulma

Note: Slight AU. Because I know this isn't really the case concerning Yamcha's scar. It just made for a nice drabble.

**Blind**

At first Bulma didn't quite understand. Yamcha should be able to see her waving madly at him from the corner of his eye.

Then, as she got closer, she saw the deep scar passing from his eyebrow to his cheek. All of a sudden it slotted into place and she felt her heart plummet into a fearful chill.

She approached him with more caution, slowly taking hold of his arm, trying not to startle him.

"Hey babe," Yamcha smiled when he turned to see her. "What's wrong?"

Bulma clung to him. Why couldn't he worry about himself for a change?

_**END**_


	28. Tickle

Pairing: GokuxChiChi

Notes: Set before the Cell Games

**Tickle**

ChiChi watched from where she lay on her stomach, almost hidden in the tall grass, as a butterfly landed on Goku's nose. He scrunched up his upper lip at the tickling sensation and inhaled sharply through his nostrils. That successfully dislodging the butterfly.

Smiling, she picked a blade of grass and gently tickled his nose with it. He repeated the same actions as he had done with the butterfly, totally oblivious to what was actually happening as he slept. ChiChi reached out, running her hands through his blond hair.

It was the sort of moment she wished would last forever.

_**END**_

PS, a big thank you for all the reviews so far. Especially from the fabulous shahi. They're all very much appreciated.


	29. Drive

Pairing: BulmaxChiChi

Warning: Shoujo-ai

**Drive**

There was nothing, Bulma decided, like just being able to drop everything. To just get behind the wheel and drive, and to hell with the consequences.

The mountains whizzed past them, kissing the sky with their iced tips. Wide lakes spread around them, creating the perfect scenery.

With the wind in their hair and the world in front of them, Bulma felt her heart soar.

Bulma glanced over to where ChiChi sat in the passenger seat. Their eyes met and, as she took one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze her fingers, Bulma knew she also felt that freedom.

_**END**_


	30. Snuggle

Pairing: TienxChoatzu

Warning: Shounen-ai (though can easily be read as platonic)

**Snuggle**

The trouble with training against the frosty elements was that when night fell the temperature plummeted even lower. So it was hard for Tien's body to shut down enough to allow the sleep that would be needed to regain his energy for the morning.

Choatzu watched him, hunched over by the fire. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Tien said nothing but Choatzu knew of his inner struggle.

Getting up, he went and squeezed himself as much as he could inside Tien's coat. At least then he could keep his chin warm. It wasn't much, yet all he could give.

_**END**_


	31. Saiyan Men

Pairing: CelipaxBulma

Warning: Shoujo-ai.

Note: AU where Bulma is queen of Saiyans.

**Saiyan Men**

"Vegeta may be a great king, but he's a lousy husband!"

Celipa blinked at Bulma's sudden outcry. "All Saiyan men are like that, your highness," she shrugged. "At the end of the day, all they care about is who has the most chinks in their armour after battle."

Bulma huffed. This definitely wasn't the sort of married life she had imagined. She watched Celipa as she adjusted the lilac sash across her chest. "There aren't as many Saiyan women, are there?"

"No," Celipa looked up at her. "But we are the better sex."

She covered Bulma's hand and leaned forward.

_**END**_


	32. Wet Dreams

Pairing: NailxPiccolo

Warning: Shounen-ai, some sorta mindfuck.

**Wet Dreams**

Piccolo would grunt and toss in his sleep when Nail sent him images. He didn't know exactly how, just supposed that this was some sort of consequence of allowing another into his body.

There was no other explanation for why he would always see fingers that weren't his gliding over smooth skin. A mouth would form silent words, a purple tongue moving just as slowly. Every now and again it would flicker outwards to briefly run over those lips or teeth.

And he would wake up. Always with his back on the ground. Always with his nails scraping the dirt.

_**END**_


	33. Brochure

Pairing: Doctor BriefsxMrs Briefs

**Brochure**

When her husband appeared at the kitchen door looking like something from a zombie movie, Mrs Briefs knew that she had gone to the travel agents just in time.

"I've done it," he croaked, holding up a rickety looking machine.

"Done what?" she asked.

"This little baby will make life easy. No more fumbling with doing up buttons. This will-"

He was cut off when the machine let out a high-pitched whine and crumbled in his hands.

"Oh..."

"Honey," she took his hand, making him sit down. "You're need a holiday. Look at this brochure. Doesn't a cruise look romantic?"

_**END**_


	34. Cramp

Pairing: PanxPiccolo

Note: Takes place years after GT

**Cramp**

Why did he end up training the Son brats, Piccolo wondered, feeling rather annoyed. How did him training one half-Saiyan kid turn into a baby-sitting service?

Though, technically, twenty-two was no longer brat age. But, compared to him, it may as well be.

"Piccolo-sensei," Pan called, somewhat singing the last part. "I've got that cramp in my leg again."

She had that wry, playful smile on her face again. Sitting on the ground, she leaned back, pushing her chest out.

"Rub it yourself," he muttered, hoping that he was only imagining the sudden heat in his face.

Damn Son brat.

_**END**_


	35. Copy

Pairing: Android 17xKrillin

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Copy**

What was so great about that guy, Juunana-gou wondered as he watched his sister kiss the bald Z-fighter on the cheek. He was small, weak, cowardly and what was with the lack of nose?

When her lips brushed his face, he yelped, went very red and looked as though he might jump back. But didn't.

As Juuhachi-gou strode past him, Juunana-gou moved forward himself, deciding to see what all the fuss was about. As he repeated his sister's actions, the bald man let out a small, squeaky noise. He did it again and received the same reaction.

This was fun.

_**END**_


	36. Protein Pill

Pairing: Android 18xKrillin

**Protein Pill**

"If you're going to be out of action for a while, you should take these to keep up your strength," Juuhachi-gou told her bandaged husband, holding up a small, yellow pill. "Apparently Capsule Corp is moving into health as well."

"I don't suppose you're into the whole feed me with a kiss clique are you?" asked a hopeful Krillin.

It seemed that she wasn't. His wife did, however, seem to favour holding his mouth shut until he swallowed. His ears popped, but it was better than suffocating.

It was, he supposed, fair enough. But he had tried. And would again.

_**END**_


	37. Wrench

Pairing: VegetaxBulma

Warning: Sexual humour.

**Wrench**

"You broke it," Bulma said with a stern glare. "You fix it."

"I'm a royal prince, not mechanic," Vegeta snorted. "And I don't have all day to argue with you."

"Okay then, I know how to decide this. It's just like that snatching the pebbles from someone's palm thing." Bulma grinned as she pushed the wrench she was holding down her top, into her bra. "You get the wrench, I fix your stupid Gravity Room."

Without a single bat of the eyelid, Vegeta leaned forward, reached over and yanked the wrench away.

"Fine." Bulma frowned. "But I'll win next time."

_**END**_


	38. Proposal

Pairing: LaunchxTien

**Proposal**

"Alright!"

As Launch fired several shots into the air, Tien and the rest of the casino's occupants dived for cover. The owner was brave enough to peer out from the office for a moment before retreating back, deciding that he wouldn't ask that woman to leave after all.

"Here you go," said Launch as she strode over to Tien and dropped a portion of her winnings into his hands.

"What's the occasion?" asked Tien.

"So you can buy me a damn wedding ring, of course."

All Tien could do was smile nervously, not sure whether she was joking or not.

_**END**_


	39. Ice Cream Parlour

Pairing: GotenxParesu

**Ice Cream Parlour**

Ice cream quickly became a theme of their dates. Goten didn't mind, as it was certainly a lot cheaper than bunches of flowers or fancy chocolates. They became regulars of the ice cream parlour in the town where Paresu lived.

On Valentines Day there was a special offer. A large couples sundae with two spoons for half price. It was no surprise to the staff when Goten and Paresu came in during the afternoon and ordered it.

There was a romantic sigh amongst many of the female staff when Goten scooped up the last spoonful and offered it to Paresu.

_**END**_


	40. Nature Walk

Pairing: KrillinxMaron

Note: Incase anyone is confused, the Maron I'm writing here is Krillin's girlfriend from the Garlic Jr filler.

**Nature Walk**

Krillin quickly came to regret suggesting a "romantic country stroll". All he had heard was Maron droning on about how hot it was, that her feet were hurting and so on.

All of a sudden there was a shriek and Maron gripped his arm. On the alert, Krillin looked and then saw where Maron was pointing.

Up in the branches was a nest. Four young birds poked their heads out and chirped loudly as their mother fed them.

Maron continued to constantly talk after that. Only this time it was about how cute the chicks were. Krillin didn't mind that.

_**END**_


	41. Snap

Pairing: Mrs BriefsxVegeta

**Snap**

Vegeta later decided to blame the perfectly heated water from the shower, for he had stepped out feeling somewhat more relaxed than he had been.

A quick flare of ki was all that it took for him to dry himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to see about retrieving some fresh clothing.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, there was a flash. Vegeta, taken somewhat by surprise, blinked. When the bright dots in front of his eyes faded, he saw Mrs Briefs vanish around the corner, giggling to herself and clutching a camera to her chest.

_**END**_


	42. Impress

Pairing: Mirai TrunksxTien

Warning: Shounen-ai

Note: Takes place during the tournament in movie 9.

**Impress**

His mother hadn't had as much to say about Tien compared to those like Goku or Krillin. That was all a matter of not being around him as much. Perhaps that was why Trunks found himself so impressed with how Tien was providing some good competition.

His strikes were confident, his fists steady and his stance flawless. Trunks met his blows with his own strength and watched Tien's eyes flash with adrenaline and admiration.

As they duelled, Trunks aimed a kick through Tien's leg, pushing their thighs close together. As Tien's face turned red, Trunks didn't take the battle advantage.

_**END**_


	43. Guessing Games

Pairing: ZarbonxYamcha

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU

**Guessing Games**

The kiss was so sudden and unexpected, Yamcha's mind wasn't able to tell him that he should back away. All he could do was stare as a pair of golden eyes examined him.

"Wha - " was all he could force out.

"Bulma told me you had a fear of girls," Zarbon said. "Are you scared of me due to my appearance? Or is it because I can kill countless millions with a flick of my wrist?"

Even though he knew what was coming, Yamcha yelped when Zarbon kissed him again.

Zarbon nodded as he broke away. "The assassin thing."

_**END**_


	44. Experimentation

Pairing: blonde!LaunchxBulma

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Note: Mis-spellings in Launch's speech are deliberate.

**Experimentation**

Bulma checked her watch to try and drop some sort of subtle hint as Launch slammed down her empty shot glass onto the bar. It went completely ignored.

"Men!" she shouted with a slur. A few raised their heads to identify the source of the sudden outcry.

"When tha hell do they ever stop?" Launch ranted on. "Gotta train fer this fight. Gotta save the worl' from tha' thing."

"I know what you mean," Bulma sighed.

"Hey," Launch suddenly leaned over with a wry smile, brushing her fingers over Bulma's. "Ever think of experi-per-permentation?"

Bulma found herself replying with; "yes."

_**END**_


	45. Nothing But Mammals

Pairing: NappaxRaditz

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Nothing But Mammals**

It often started with the same things. The sun setting, light glistening off the mass blood shed of the day. A fight over the last hunk of flesh that would either be eaten raw or was over the fire. Whatever they happened to prefer. Arguments over who was the most deserving. Who had destroyed the most civilisation. Who had slaughtered the highest amount of life forms.

Arguments turned to fights. Punching. Kicking. Scratching. Biting. Adrenaline took over to such an extent it nearly blinded. Tails twisted around each other. Mouths stayed over flesh for a little longer.

Always the same.

_**END**_


	46. Saloon

Pairing: LaunchxTrunks

**Saloon**

"Excuse me," Launch called to the bar-tender and pointed towards a figure sitting in a corner booth. "How long has he been there?"

"A long while," the bar tender said, shrugging. "And his drink is still half empty."

"Any company?"

"Nope."

"Well then," Launch said as she slid off her stool. "Guess I'll give him some."

That was how it had began. Some gentle coaxing into conversation turned into small talk. That small talk turned into general conversation once the man, whose name, Launch eventually learned, was Trunks, loosened up.

The first kiss was rather awkward. But the rest weren't.

_**END**_


	47. Tang

Pairing: TurlesxGoku

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Tang**

Turles grabbed a fistful of Goku's gi and dragged him forward. He forced their lips together and watched with amusement as Goku's eyes widened with shock and horror.

Taking advantage of such surprise, Turles slipped his tongue past the parted teeth and into Goku's mouth. Very quickly, it became evident that Goku could taste the juice of the fruit that still lingered on his tongue. His struggles quickly died down.

Goku's resistance began to lower and soon Turles felt a tongue brush against his own. Then push its way into his own mouth, seeking out more of the sharp taste.

_**END**_


	48. Medicine

Pairing: YamchaxGoku

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Medicine**

As he kept a constant watch on Goku, afraid that the medicine may fail if he looked away even for a second, Yamcha noticed the light catch something on the Saiyan's lips as he tossed his head in the grip of a feverish sleep. A tiny drop of the heart medicine from the future.

Touching at his finger with the very tip of his tongue, Yamcha touched the digit briefly to his bottom lip. Reaching down, he swiped away the stray drop of medicine from Goku's mouth. 

Yamcha knew it was the closest to a kiss he would ever get.

_**END**_


	49. Aroma

Pairing: King VegetaxBardock

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Aroma**

It was a strange cocktail of spices, mixed together and crushed, which formed the scent that the King of all Saiyans wore. Spices that were so rare and so carefully blended that it was only him who would ever be the one to dab it around his neck. 

Even through the haze that would quickly descend in front of his eyes, Bardock was sure it was only him who was effected so by it. At least in this way. The scent, when he got close, confused his senses, leaving him weakened and deranged. Yet it was something that they craved.

_**END**_


	50. Limited Seating

Pairing: BardockxCelipa

**Limited Seating**

Celipa shifted again, trying to find a little bit of free space that had somehow been forgotten. But found none within the rather cramped space pod.

"There's no space in here," she frowned.

"It is a one-man ship," said Bardock. "You could always sit on my lap if you want," he added with a grin.

"You _did_ destroy my ship on purpose, didn't you?"

Bardock shrugged. "Oozaru isn't an easily controlled form."

Celipa just continued to frown and shifted again. She eventually ended up taking Bardock's earlier offer. As long as he kept his tail to himself. Which he didn't.

_**END**_

AN: Halfway. :D Thanks for sticking with me so far guys. And there are still plenty of pairings to drabble.


	51. Acting Brave

Pairing: OolongxPuar

Warning: Animal pairing.

Note: Set after the Pilaf Saga.

**Acting Brave**

The thing about jungles is there's no knowing what exactly lies within them. That thought becomes even more terrifying at night. Especially when the only capsule transport Bulma had was broken.

Oolong and Puar both tried to act much braver than they felt. Yet the distance between them kept getting smaller.

When their sides brushed together they looked each other in the eye. Then coughed nervously as they separated their gazes.

"What, you want your hand held or something?" Oolong snorted.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," was Paur's retort.

The gap between them remained very small.

_**END**_

AN: Lack of updates? My laptop has broken down and taken a lot of my files with it. I'll continue to update when I can.


	52. Cooling Touch

Pairing: GokuxKrillin

Warning: Shounen-ai

Note: Mirai timeline

**Cooling Touch**

Krillin wasn't sure what to expect when he visited Goku after hearing about him suddenly falling ill. Intense frustration flared up when he saw the most powerful man in the universe losing to a virus. A virus that not even the most experienced doctors (paid for by Bulma) could find any cure to.

He touched his hand against Goku's forehead. Krillin would have quickly taken it away from such heat if Goku hadn't suddenly taken hold of his wrist.

"Your hand is cold," was all he said. It was enough for Krillin to allow Goku to keep hold of him.

_**END**_


	53. Forward Flirt

Pairing: RanfanxNamu

Note: Look back to the first tournament shown in the original Dragonball series. The characters are there. :D

**Forward Flirt**

"Well?" Ranfan asked as soon as she had marched up to Namu and folded her arms. "Aren't you going to ask me out on a date?"

Namu blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me on a date?" Ranfan repeated. "I don't take my clothes off for just anyone, you know."

Within the embarrassed babbling from him that followed, Namu wasn't exactly sure where Ranfan had managed to extract an acceptance from. All the same, she suddenly gave a pleased smile, said she would look up his details on the Budoukai documents and left looking very satisfied.

_**END**_


	54. Fizz

Pairing: PanxBra

Warning: Shoujo-ai.

**Fizz**

Bra screeched as she suddenly found herself drenched with the fizzy drink that exploded out of the can.

"Oops." Pan looked her up and down once the noise had died down. How far such a bit of drink had gone was rather impressive. "Guess that wasn't such a bright idea."

"My hair is ruined!" Bra wailed. "And my make-up! And my clothes!"

Pan took hold of one of Bra's hands, sucking on one of the fingers, tasting the sweet tang of the fizzy drink. She decided it was preferable to a can as she repeated the action on Bra's cheek.

_**END**_


	55. Tension

Pairing: TrunksxBra

Warning: Incest

Note: Takes place years after GT.

**Tension**

The good days were a dream they dared not think about. Memories of a world with smiling faces of those they loved were too much to bear. So they banished them just like they had hidden themselves.

Hiding from something unbeatable brought tensions. Between themselves and, eventually, within their own bodies. Both battled such feelings as much as they could. It wasn't right.

But urges grew. And a right hand could only do so much.

Trunks would always think that Bra made the first move. Bra would always put the blame on Trunks. Either way, their eyes never met again.

_**END**_


	56. Ripper

Pairing: SpopovichxVidel (one-sided)

Warning: Dark thought.

**Ripper**

What a joy it would be, Spopovich thought, to see Videl's body dismantled piece by bloody piece. Decapitated. Mutilated. Broken. Torn.

He smashed his foot into her nose and blood burst from her nostrils to dribble down and drip off her bottom lip. He crushed a fist into her chest and felt the ribs beneath his knuckles shatter.

Then he held her up, pushing his arm hard against her throat. Her fingers scratched and dug into his flesh but with no effect. Spopovich watched as beads of sweat raced each other over her flesh.

Oh how delicious this would be.

_**END**_


	57. Unsuccessful Tactics

Pairing: TurlesxBroly

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Unsuccessful Tactics**

Even with the power of the fruit, the fight was over very quickly. Within half the time it had taken him to swallow, Turles had suddenly found himself pinned to the nearest mountain by a very large and heavy body.

The exhale of air through Broly's flared nostrils came hot in his face. That caused Turles' devious mind to start working and very quickly selected the plan that had proved to be simple but effective. And his most favourite.

But, even with the hard, sudden kiss, Broly didn't budge.

"Damn," Turles muttered to himself as he scowled. "That usually works."

_**END**_


	58. Drunken Kiss

Pairing: JeicexZarbon

Warning: Shounen-ai

Note: References 'Never Drink Again'. The second drabble in this collection.

**Drunken Kiss**

Drinking wasn't Zarbon's thing. Mostly due to an incident involving too much alcohol and Dodoria that would never ever be mentioned again.

The attraction to bars came in the form of Jeice and his antics once he had poured the correct amount of alcohol down his throat.

There was a drunken version of truth and dare going on. The moment Zarbon took his mind off it was also when hot breath that stank of alcohol invaded his mouth as Jeice kissed him. There was a rowdy cheer as the dare was completed and Zarbon had trouble completing any coherent thought.

_**END**_


	59. Rush

Pairing: Angila (pretty boy henchman from Lord Slug movie) x Zarbon

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU.

**Rush**

Adrenaline is like a drug and one that Angila is happily addicted to. It's why he started the argument with Zarbon, easily goading him on with comments regarding his physical presentation.

He struck his foot out, hooked it around Zarbon's ankle and yanked. That plan back-fired when it turned out Zarbon was close enough to grab onto Angila's shoulder and drag him down as well. He always puts up a good fight, inevitably sharing the dizzying rush that came with scrabbling fingers and tangled legs.

It's a fight Angila thought he had won. Until he saw how Zarbon was smiling.

_**END**_

AN: Long story short, its assessment time and I want my grades. Regular updates returning soon.


	60. Willingly Seduced

Pairing: ZangyaxPrincess Snake

Warning: Yuri, smutty

AN: No I don't know how Zangya would have gotten onto Snake Way.

**Willingly Seduced**

Breath as hot as the steam radiating from her personal hot springs brushed over her neck, accompanied by honey-sweet words from Zangya's lips. Lips she knew were as soft and full as hers from hours of preening in front of a mirror.

She couldn't see through the steaming water but still felt Zangya's hands glide over her thighs and down. It felt like all those times she had sat alone in the water and lost herself in the steam. But so much better.

As Zangya set upon Princess Snake's ear with her tongue, she wondered who exactly was seducing who.

_**END**_


	61. Plush

Pairing: GokuxDodoria

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, crack, squick

**Plush**

He reminded Goku of something that would be in a cartoon. An odd colour, fat and squishy with it.

That was something Goku loved. When he was asleep, Goku would poke the fat, making it ripple. When he squashed it in the correct way, he made a mouth and become mesmerised with how it moved.

Childish, perhaps. But amusing.

Then there would be the inevitable moment when Dodoria would wake up and swat Goku's hand away with an annoyed, sleepy; "oi!"

Of course, Dodoria was never one to wake up quickly, which meant Goku could have a bit more fun.

_**END**_

AN: I'm very sorry. But I did promise crack.


	62. Content

Pairing: UubxParesu

Notes: Takes place after GT

**Content**

It was completely out of character. That was what everyone who knew Paresu said, shaking their heads.

Not many could comprehend why she would run away with Uub, of all people. He had money, but only during tournament season, and most of his winnings went to the village.

But those who saw her always mentioned the smile on her face. Paresu's living conditions were certainly a downgrade from how she had been raised. Dust constantly built up on her floor, Uub would often bring back a carcass for dinner. The remains would stale in the cupboard.

Still, she was happy.

_**END**_


	63. Cheeks

Pairing: BulmaxBardock

Warning: AU

**Cheeks**

The life of a Saiyan consisted of fighting, which resulted in clothing being torn. So females showing some skin was a sight Bardock was used to.

But he still couldn't help but notice when Bulma walked around in shorts (a garment which certainly earned their name), and tops which showed off her navel. He tried not to, but she always had something in her wardrobe to have his body betray him again.

He still had to decide whether or not she moved her hips like that as she walked on purpose. But Bardock was in no hurry for an answer.

_**END**_


	64. Skilled Fingers

Pairing: ChiChixVidel

Warning: Shoujo-ai, innuendo

**Skilled Fingers**

Glancing over to where ChiChi sat on the other side of the table, Videl supposed she shouldn't be surprised that she had succeeded in making more seashell necklaces from the hoard that had been brought back from the recent beach trip. But it was still disheartening.

"When you've been married as long as I have, your fingers get very skilled." ChiChi said, noticing the disappointed look Videl gave her first, still half-finished necklace.

Videl was about to reply. Then she saw the wry look on ChiChi's face and knew she wasn't just talking about making seashell necklaces. Far from it.

_**END**_


	65. Flirtin' Nine to Five

Pairing: MezxGoz (the ogres Goku met when he fell off Snake Way)

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Flirtin' Nine to Five**

Oh, that was it!

Goz could disregard the 'accidental' brushes of their hands as they simultaneously reached for a pen. They were both large ogres, after all. He could roll his eyes and ignore the strutting and posing Mez did to illustrate his own body. An ogre got bored when their job is to watch a bunch of dead souls. He could even disregard all the comments that seemed to have more meaning to them than immediately met the ear.

But the little doodle left on his papers of Mez and himself holding hands...

... was rather well drawn, actually.

_**END**_


	66. Technology

Pairing: TurlesxRaditz

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU

**Technology**

What was so great about technology?, Raditz wondered. All it did was break down at the most inappropriate moment. In the most inconvenient place.

Their space pods suddenly developing a malfunction and being forced to land on a freezing planet was the current example.

Turles wasn't helping. He had taken to wrapping Raditz's hair around him to fend off the chill, sitting far too close for comfort. Raditz may not have noticed if Turles didn't insist on swishing his tail to brush the fur over his thighs whilst smirking like _that_.

On the other hand, it was a nice distraction.

_**END**_


	67. Tearaway

Pairing: VegetaxZarbon

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pre-DBZ

**Tearaway**

The day Zarbon had been ordered to have a training session with the young prince Vegeta to put him through his paces and test his worth had definitely been the most horrific of his life.

He had been expecting Vegeta to be highly disagreeable and very difficult. But he hadn't quite been prepared for the young prince to know language like that, Saiyan or not.

However, such words were nothing compared to the demands of physical proof to confirm that Zarbon was definitely male.

Yet Zarbon knew he'd do it again. It was rare to find a challenge that satisfying.

_**END**_


	68. Drizzle

Pairing: BraxChiChi

Warning: Shoujo-ai, younger/older

**Drizzle**

Her Saiyan side certainly presented itself during some situations. No sooner had the meal started, Bra was asking for seconds, please. ChiChi was glad to oblige.

As ChiChi scooped up some of the lemon sauce to drizzle it over the rice and chicken, some splashed upon her fingers. It was removed when Bra licked it off, swirling her tongue around the fingers as she did so with a smirk on her lips and with a wink of her eye.

All ChiChi could really think to do at the time was blink. And think about how very interesting things may get.

_**END**_


	69. Whispers

Pairing: RaditzxGoku

Warning: Yaoi, incest, masturbation

**Whispers**

It had started on the island where they first met. With a swish of his tail to brush against Goku's legs before Raditz settled it around his waist again and acted as though nothing had happened. The taunting leers whenever their eyes met and provocative words whispered so quietly in his ear Goku wondered if they had even existed at all.

It was all still within Goku's mind as he lay on the back of the vehicle which trundled down Snake Way. His hand slid down between his legs to touch and make his head loll back with a gasp.

_**END**_


	70. Hope

Pairing: GohanxTrunks

Warning: Shounen-ai

Notes: Mirai (future) timeline

**Hope**

Trunks was the only thing which kept him smiling. The death of his father had also brought the end of peaceful civilisation. When his mother was caught up in an Android attack upon a nearby city and lost her life, Gohan thought his own world had ended.

But Trunks had somehow been able to make him smile again. Then laugh. Then think that hope still lived.

It was the way Trunks' whole face lit up when he smiled, especially his eyes. How he linked their fingers together. And how he stayed close when the nights left him with his thoughts.

_**END**_


	71. Label

Pairing: NappaxGoku

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU

**Label**

"What happened? I thought Saiyan hair was set for life."

Nappa twitched, irritated at having his meditation interrupted again.

"You try being Vegeta's bodyguard," he answered.

With that, he tried to get back to his meditation. Then failed. Because Goku was tracing hearts on his head.

As he opened his mouth, Nappa felt the tracing finger change its pattern. Following it, Nappa realised that 'SON GOKU' was being spelt out on his head.

Then Goku's finger traced (KAKAROT).

Nappa supposed it was a positive sign that Goku was accepting his Saiyan heritage. Goku still had his hand roughly slapped away.

_**END**_


	72. Kink Disguise

**Pairing:** Juuhachi-gouxMaron (Juuhachi-gou - Android 18. Maron - ex-girlfriend)

**Warning:** Yuri, smutty.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used within this non-profit fanfiction.

--

**Kink Disguise**

Maron was _loud_. When she raised her voice it became very high and made Juuhachi-gou wince. _Then_ there was all the babbling about things Juuhachi-gou didn't care about.

So Juuhachi-gou started equipping herself with items like a scarf. Should she be caught without, she found stuffing the nearest bra into Maron's mouth served as a very effective gag.

Once the constant talking was stopped, she could concentrate on where to touch and how hard to press to make Maron wriggle and squirm.

It reminded her exactly why she kept coming back when she noticed Maron had left the window open.

_**END**_

**AN:** You know how, for example, a tie on a doorknob is a sign for having a girl in the room. That's what Maron's open window is. :)


	73. Respectable Distance

**Note:** Due to suggestions from a few people I have raised the rating of this drabble series to M as there are more with smutty tones appearing than I thought there may be. Thank you to those who gave such a helpful suggestion and, as always, to those who take the time out to read my scribbles. It really does make me smile.

--

**Pairing:** VegetaxNappa

**Warning:** Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction.

--

**Respectable Distance.**

Nappa tries hard to maintain the balance between giving Vegeta his personal space and looming close enough to fulfil his duties as a bodyguard, should the occasion ever call for it. A respectful distance, it's known as.

But such careful study of how much space to give and when is brushed aside when Vegeta decides he is the one who will abuse it. Whether it's with the briefest of coy looks, a sharp swish of his tail or even going as far to completely close the gap between them; all smirks and touches.

It's not really in Nappa to refuse.

_**END**_


	74. Aspiration

**Pairing:** SharpnerxEraser

**Warning:** Pregnancy, post series.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction.

--

**Aspiration**

Sharpner had been a kid filled with drive but one day he woke up to find himself in his early twenties and realised he hadn't done anything. It had always been one thing, then another the next day. Football. Swimming. Boxing...

Then suddenly he had found himself sitting beside Eraser, feeling the swell in her belly and the growing baby. It filled him with a sense of pride, responsibility and he felt his chest tighten in an oddly pleasant way.

It may not have been Sharpner's elaborate dreams from childhood. But it was the best thing he could wish for.

_**END**_


	75. Catch

**Pairing:** VegetaxYamcha

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, suggestive content.

**Notes:** Set between the Trunks and Android sagas.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction. All events similar to real life are pure coincidence.

--

**Catch**

He's there again and Vegeta knows it. Yamcha does hide as much of his power level as he can when approaching the Gravity Room and then watching the Saiyan prince through the red-tinted windows. But, slowly, he loses control of it without realising.

Vegeta knows he's there, but never looks. Instead he smirks and shakes his head. Sweat flies out of his hair and splatters on the ground. He whips and twirls himself around, encased in only a pair of shorts.

It's all about power. All about control. And Vegeta has him caught.

Outside, Yamcha realises he's holding his breath.

_**END**_


	76. Knowing

**Pairing:** GohanxGoten

**Rating:** PG-13 (low)

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, incest.

**Notes:** Post-series. Android-2217 mentioning this pairing made me want to do it. Damn (love) you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with this non-profit fanfiction. All similarities to real events are coincidence.

--

**Knowing**

Goten has the feeling Gohan knows him better than he does. He only needs to feel the hint of anticipation and Gohan is smiling encouragement. He needs to bite his bottom lip a little and Gohan will give him a hint on how to solve the maths problem in front of him. Only needs to feel his mouth twitch downwards and Gohan will open his arms.

And Goten crawls into them.

In Gohan's arms he feels that nothing can touch him. Fingers through his hair soothes him like nothing else can and a palm pressing against his always feels right.

_**END**_


	77. Conclude

**Pairing:** AtlaxLemlia

**Rating:** G

**AN:** Atla and Lemlia were two of the aliens featured during a Saiyan Saga filler episode with Vegeta and Nappa.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Conclude**

Atla still thanked the strange visitors from space. There was absolutely no telling whether or not it had been them who had destroyed their small planet seconds after it was finally liberated and they had left. Atla had not seen anything, therefore restricted himself from drawing any conclusions.

He didn't need to. Coincidence was just fine for him because Atla still had Lemlia and was in a place where nothing could ever take them away for each other. Not even death itself could cross that barrier now. They were truly free to join their hands and enjoy each other's company.

_**END**_


	78. Woollen Wrap

Pairing: GotenxBardock

Rating: G

Warning: Shounen-ai, incest, AU, post-series

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

---

**Woollen Wrap**

"Saiyans don't get colds," Bardock grumbled, picking at the thick woollen scarf which was long enough to wrap around the necks of both Goten and himself.

"But you do _get_ cold," Goten pointed out.

"That's your human blood making you weak."

Goten just snorted, trying to sound as Saiyan as he could. If that didn't catch Bardock's attention, Goten grabbing his hand away from where it was picking at the scarf and holding it firmly between them did.

Bardock's reply was also to snort in a way which he hoped was dismissive. But he didn't let go of Goten's hand.

_**END**_


	79. Deeper

Pairing: Kaoishin (Supreme Kai)xEraser

Rating: G

Warning: AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Deeper**

He drew attention with his pale lavender skin and shocking white hair. But Eraser was still proud to be seen as the girl on his arm, because he was sweet and adorably shy when she insisted they go out to the park or the movies.

"It's because they saw you at the tournament," Eraser told Kaioshin. "They know you're strong."

"It's because they saw me at the tournament they think you're on my arm," Kaioshin said with a frown.

Eraser stuck her nose in the air with a mock "hmpf!" Then she smiled and held his arm tighter. "Let them."

_**END**_


	80. Love is Deaf

This drabble uses two characters featured in the new Dragonball Z animated special. Search Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! in Google or YouTube for more information.

--

Pairing: TarblexGure

Rating: G

Warning: Slight spoilers for the new Dragonball Z special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

---

**Love is Deaf**

Gure had heard that love was blind. She didn't think so.

Tarble was different from her. He was taller, a different colour, had hair on his head, a tail and many other things.

Her family and friends had voiced some concern. Tarble was a nice being, but was it wise to choose him as the one she wanted? What if the large difference in species meant she wouldn't be able to carry their children, for one thing?

Gure didn't think love was blind. She thought it was deaf. Because when they tried to tell her those things she wouldn't listen.

_**END**_


	81. Bristle

Pairing: VegetaxTarble

Rating: R

Warning: Incest, yaoi, smutty.

Notes: Tarble is a character in the new Dragonball Z special 'Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!!' Search in Google or YouTube for more information.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Bristle**

He hissed with his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing his bared teeth. His fingers curled up like hooked claws, scraping at the dirt beneath him. His leg was raised, kicking up every now and again but the best he did was manage to strike his ankle along Vegeta's side.

Vegeta watched Tarble writhe on the ground beneath him. He clutched his tail tightly between his fingers, rubbing hard and drawing out pleading whimpers.

The sensitivity of Tarble's tail would have to be worked on. There would always be other ways to make him growl and buck his hips.

_**END**_


	82. Back Seat Groper

Pairing: BraxParesu

Rating: PG

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Notes: Post-GT

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Back Seat Groper**

Bra watched Paresu as she brought popcorn at the snack stand. She knew she was groping her with her gaze, yet wished everybody could see that. Bra supposed it was down to her Saiyan blood, causing possessiveness of who she considered hers.

When Paresu joined her with two boxes of popcorn in her hands, they went into the cinema with Bra's arm around her wrist.

She was a sweet girl and Bra loved that about her. But she could definitely stand to be a bit more daring and Bra intended to start resolving that once the lights were turned down.

_**END**_


	83. In Memory Of

Pairing: YamchaxChiChi, GokuxChiChi

Rating: PG

Warning: Character-death.

Notes: Post-Cell Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**In Memory Of**

A fence loops around the small flower garden ChiChi keeps outside the Son home and Yamcha leans against it as he watches her tending to the roses. It's good that ChiChi has found something she likes doing but he also knows what it really is.

A memorial to Goku, who can't come back.

As he watches, he sees ChiChi's hands start to shake and she drops the trowel into the dirt. Yamcha says nothing as he drops to his knees, gathers her in his arms and strokes her hair to try and calm her as she clings tightly to him.

_**END**_


	84. Thread

Pairing: PanxTrunks

Rating: G

Notes: Based on the Red String of Fate legend. Break out your Google-fu.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Thread**

Trunks was asleep, her grandfather had gone to make _another_ snack, Gill appeared to be in stand-by mode and Pan was bored. She sat in the chair beside Trunks, mindlessly picked at her shirt, pulling on a thin red thread until it snapped away in her fingers.

Pan looked at the thread.

She looked at Trunks.

Pan tied the red thread loosely around her little finger. Then she reached over and tied the other end to Trunks' finger, being careful not to wake him. She was able to amuse herself for a while, tugging lightly upon the thread and smiling.

_**END**_


	85. Judge

Pairing: RanfanxBulma

Rating: PG

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Notes: For those who don't recall, Ranfan was a fighter in one of the tournaments shown in Dragonball. You may recall her stripping to her underwear to try defeating Namu.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Judge**

Things were going well at the post-tournament party, (which Bulma attended, considering Yamcha had been a contestant). Then Ranfan pointed to her chest and asked;

"Are those fake?"

Bulma's first response was to choke on her drink.

"No!" She snapped and stuck out her chest for emphasis.

Without waiting for any sort of invitation, Ranfan reached out, pushed her palm against Bulma's left breast and squeezed.

Ranfan raised her eyebrows. "Guess you're right."

Bulma looked down to where Ranfan's hand was still upon her breast and frowned. "You want to let go?"

Ranfan's grin hinted towards the answer being no.

_**END**_


	86. Chance Meeting

**Pairing:** BulmaxMai

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai, AU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Chance Meeting**

It was a chance meeting. Bulma had been walking one way up the shore, Mai the other and the waves lapped at their feet. Neither had any wish to continue the rivalry which had always been assumed between them because of those they associated with.

Instead they ended up walking together, finding a smile in how they could so easily discuss the problems which had brought them there. Problems about how life had not turned out the way they had dreamed it to be. Their eyes met and they found comfort.

Their hands joined and the rivalry was left behind.

_**END**_


	87. Appreciation

Pairing: MarronxParesu

Rating: G

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Notes: Post-GT

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Appreciation**

When she was little, Marron dreamed of her prince, who would take her to a life of riches.

As she got older, she realised it was just a dream. She still had an eye for expensive things and would buy them when she could afford it. Otherwise she would make do with what she had.

Then she met Paresu. By then she always appreciated what she had. And sometimes Paresu approached her with an idea, such as going out in the yacht to a hidden bay she knew where they could be alone. Marron could hardly say no to that.

_**END**_


	88. Sugar Lips

Pairing: South KaioshinxWest Kaioshin (or South Supreme KaixWest Supreme Kai)

Rating: G

Notes: Characters were seen during the Supreme Kai's flashbacks concerning Majin Buu (but I can't recall for the life of me when).

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Sugar Lips**

"Want it?" West Kaioshin asked as she held the sweet out of South Kaioshin's reach. "Say the password."

Judging by the way she pursed her lips, it wasn't a verbal password.

South raised an eyebrow. He did want the sweet and could try grabbing for it. But he knew West was quick.

After a few moments, South expected to see annoyance in her eyes. But he didn't.

Instead she wet her lips, then swiped her finger to sweep up some of the sugar over the sweet. West spread the sugar over her lips and waited again.

This time it worked.

_**END**_


	89. Reassurance

Pairing: GokuxBulma

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Reassurance**

Bulma watched their reflection as Nimbus skimmed the surface of a lake. She saw how she clung tightly to Goku to keep herself from falling.

"Goku..." she said quietly, knowing he would hear because she was close to his ear. "Be honest, okay? Do you think I'm a bad person? Even a tiny bit?"

"What?" Goku blinked as he turned his head just enough to look at her. Bulma could see the sincerity in his eyes as he reached back to gently wind his fingers through her hair and reply; "of course not."

It made Bulma start to feel better.

_**END**_


	90. My Better Side

Pairing: LaunchxVegeta

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**My Better Side**

Launch was possibly the most infuriating example of humankind Vegeta had ever encountered. He found her soft voice and her sweet smile sickening.

Then a draft blew under the door, she sneezed and Vegeta saw Launch transform before his eyes. Beside her hair changing from blue to blonde, she became aggressive, vulgar and extremely willing to wave a large machine gun around, firing it at random.

Between wondering where exactly she had pulled it out from her skimpy attire, Vegeta couldn't help but feel his interest perked. He even caught himself glancing at her backside in search of a tail.

_**END**_


	91. Cross the Line

Pairing: VegetaxGoten

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, sexual content. Post-series (ie - age appropriate Goten)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Cross the Line**

It's crossing the line in a way, Goten supposes. Perhaps that was why he kept going back. The thought makes something deep inside him boil, burn and rush up to fill his body with shudders.

Goten finds his way into the Gravity Chamber and they spar. Vegeta will take great pleasure in throwing countless insults at him, so Goten strikes with growing fury. Then the touches develop into ones of scratches and bites, teeth and tongues, rips and tears.

When Goten leaves his lips are bleeding and his body is aching. But he's already plotting how he might go back.

_**END**_


	92. Creeper

Pairing: TurlesxVegeta

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, sexual content, non-con, AU, tentacle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Creeper**

Somehow Vegeta didn't notice the vines snaking around his body. Not until they tightened in unison, piercing his skin with thousands of tiny points which worked fast to drain his energy.

He cursed, snarled, strained and threw all the insults he could at Turles, who had the nerve to just stand there with a predatory grin.

"You keep glaring," Turles said, creating half an inch between himself and Vegeta within a few strides. "It suits you."

Vegeta felt something hitch in his chest as Turles' tail brushed against his cock and the tree's vines began to poke at his backside.

_**END**_


	93. Obedience

Pairing: LaunchxYamcha

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Obedience**

Yamcha sat waiting while Launch replaced the flat tire of their vehicle. Experience told him it was best to let Launch do it herself when the sun was shining upon her blonde hair.

Still, she was done in no time and the vehicle roared into life once again.

"Cummon," she said, kissing his cheek and then tickling him under the chin with one finger. "Let's go into town and rob you something pretty."

Yamcha wondered if Launch's personalities were aware of each other. Because, as soon as she went back to having blue hair, he needed to have a word.

_**END**_


	94. Worth It All

Pairing: YamchaxMai

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Worth It All**

Mai's breath hitched in her throat as she gazed down at the small purple box being presented to her. Sitting inside was a ring. It was brightly polished with a diamond in the middle. When she looked closer, she could see the fine detail within the stone.

"How-" she gasped out. "How much did that _cost_ you?"

"Oh, it was only... about..." Yamcha tried to come up with a good explanation but ended up pursing his lips together when he couldn't find one. "Everything."

"What?"

"I wouldn't have if I didn't want to."

Mai threw her arms around his shoulders.

_**END**_


	95. Cinema 101

Pairing: MarronxUub

Rating: PG

Notes: I have used the old cinema groping thing before. But it's just so much fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Cinema 101**

Uub looked ahead of them, observing the people within the cinema queue.

"There's so many," he said. "We'll never get in."

"We'd better," Marron said, producing two slips of paper from her handbag and waving them in the air before them. "I booked advanced tickets."

Uub took a look at them. "Looks like we're far back."

"Of course. The back seats are the best ones."

"I suppose there's less chance of food getting thrown at you." Uub shrugged. "I've heard of people doing that."

Marron smiled. Sweet as he was, Uub still had a lot about city life to learn.

_**END**_


	96. Jog

Pairing: VidelxSharpner

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Jog**

"Cummon," Videl called back as she stopped again. "You talk big and this is all you can do?"

"I can do plenty," Sharpner wheezed, half-jogging, half limping through a stitch to catch up with her. "You're just... I dunno."

Videl leaned against a tree as Sharpner bent over double in an attempt to catch his breath.

Sharpner peered up at her through the blond hair falling in front of his eyes. "If we're out doing all this insane running, you could've at least worn a white top."

"Just for that," Videl whacked him playfully around the head. "Ten minute sprint."

_**END**_


	97. Heart of Stone

Pairing: King VegetaxZorn

Rating: PG

Notes: Zorn appeared (I think) only in the anime during a flashback when a conversation between Frieza and King Vegeta reveals that the prince is being handed over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Heart of Stone**

King Vegeta is known to rule with an iron fist and a heart of stone. He favours those who are loyal and destroys those who are not. This has earned him respect amongst the Saiyans and the interest of Frieza.

Zorn is beside him through many of those times. But he also sees those private moments when he's concerned over whether they will hit the targets Frieza wants and if he's doing the right thing for his son.

When those defences are lowered he threads his fingers through his hair and reassures the king he still holds the Saiyan's respect.

_**END**_


	98. Poser

Pairing: JeicexSauza

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Poser**

"_Left_ leg bent, _right_ leg straight!" Jeice said, ducking down to give a physical demonstration. "If you're going to copy us, do it right."

"You're joking," Sauza scoffed. "That just makes you look weird."

"What's the use of doing it like _that?_"

Sauza's leg swiped out - left one - caught Jeice by the ankle, pulled and managed to reduce him to a heap of flailed limbs and white hair everywhere.

"It's _clearly_ done like _this_."

But it was Jeice who had the last word. He repeated Sauza's actions but didn't gloat right away. Mostly because Sauza landed on top of him.

_**END**_


	99. Good Kings Fall

Pairing: FriezaxKing Vegeta

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Good Kings Fall**

There's the mark carved upon the pendant King Vegeta always wears and printed upon his armour. The symbol of Saiyan pride itself.

And Frieza tears it down.

The symbol upon the pendant and the armour remains untouched, but his body is shredded, both inside and out. Frieza sees how shattered the ruler of the Saiyans becomes, how his fists clench and how his teeth grind together under the merciless touch of Frieza's hands and tail.

He always leaves with his head held high, walking to hide the pain burning through him. But Frieza knows, taking pride in the dark secret.

_**END**_


	100. Light Touch

Pairing: Juuhachi-gou (Android 18)xLaunch

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Light Touch**

Juuhachi-gou knew she had been built purely for destruction. But, having had many lessons in humanity since then, it was the peaceful moments which made her feel at her best.

Like when it was summer and the sun would rise early. It would glide through the gaps left in the curtains and creep up Launch's bare back. Juuhachi-gou always followed the smooth movement with her fingers. But she would go quicker, brushing Launch's blue hair aside, because she still hated to wait.

It would go on until Launch woke up, took Juuhachi-gou's hand and pressed her fingers to her lips.

_**END**_

**--**

**Challenge:** Complete!

This collection of drabbles was written for a fanfiction challenge over at Live Journal where I decided I would try to write 100 different Dragonball/Z/GT pairings. And did so, hooray.

I will continue to add to this entry with other drabbles I have written but from now they won't be for that particular challenge so pairings will start to repeat themselves. And some gen may well sneak in as well. Thank you for reading this far.


	101. Pinky Swear

Pairing: GotenxTrunks

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Pinky Swear**

Goten remembered something from his childhood. Trunks was crying because some of the girls in his class had laughed at him. On that day they had decided girls were dumb and pinky swore that all they would ever need was each other.

Years passed and some things changed. Girls weren't so dumb any more, but Goten had sometimes been inclined to take that childhood view once again whenever a date ended rather badly.

But they still had each other. Goten reminded himself of that promise by linking his little finger with Trunks' as he felt his body fall into sleep.

_**END**_


	102. Those Eyes

Pairing: VegetaxAndroid 17 (Juunana-gou)

Rating: R

Notes: Smutty. Written in response to a prompt given to me by Cyborg-22 on an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Those Eyes**

It only takes one look into those cold steel eyes and Vegeta finds he's trapped. So he struggles. And harshly at that.

He scratches and revels in the hisses and growls it draws out. He bites and is always delighted to discover that the Android still bleeds. He rolls his hips and twists his fingers. And, of course, the favours are returned.

When they part Juunana-gou has clumps of mud in his hair and is bleeding from several places, as is Vegeta. But the Saiyan prince takes with him a sense of victory.

Then, days later, their eyes meet again.

_**END**_


	103. Figure

Pairing: BrollixGokuxVegeta

Rating: PG-13

Notes: AU. Written in response to a prompt given to me by overlordofthepies on an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Figure**

"H-Hourglass?" Vegeta spat, consumed with rage.

"Yeah," Goku said, tracing the offending shape in the air with his hands. "You've got an hourglass figure."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "It's just I've only seen women looking like that as well."

Brolli rolled his eyes and felt his impatient growling become louder. Vegeta's easily-provoked anger was fun and always _very_ worth it. But not when most of their clothing was scattered over the floor and their limbs were well and truly tangled.

He quickly became bored and reached out.

_**END**_


	104. Monday Morning Feeling

Pairing: Captain SilverxGeneral Blue

Rating: PG

Notes: Written in response to a prompt given to me by cejika on an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Monday Morning Feeling**

Reports continued to come in, paper work was piling up and Silver was in need of more staff so that he didn't have to continue doing it. It wasn't a great help at all when Blue came in and flopped over his back.

"What do you want?" Silver muttered.

"Bored."

"Don't tell me there's no work piling around you."

"Got the lackeys working double shifts," Blue smiled. "You should relax more. Your wrinkles might go away."

Silver growled and tried to swat him away. But Blue had a firm grip on his shirt and was rather swift in undoing buttons.

_**END**_


	105. Standards

Pairing: AngilaxZarbon

Rating: PG

Notes: AU. Written in response to a prompt given to me by cejika on an alphabet drabble meme I did once. Angila was one of the henchmen of Lord Slug (4th Dragonball Z movie)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Standards**

"I'm _getting_ dates," Angila snapped, regretting mentioning to Zarbon how a drunk night out had ended with a girl vomiting when he attempted to kiss her. "Unlike you."

"_I_ have standards," Zarbon retaliated. "I don't whore myself out to anything which happens to have a pulse!"

"Because you'd be hopeless."

Now it's a matter of pride. That was Zarbon's excuse for why he suddenly grabbed the back of Angila's head and yanked him down in order to prove that standards mean a damn good kisser.

When he was let up for air, Angila appeared to be considering. "Okay, not bad."

_**END**_


	106. Polish

Pairing: ZangyaxSauza

Rating: PG

Notes: AU. Written in response to a prompt given to me by cejika on an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Polish**

It was emasculating. No matter what Zangya said as she laughed in response to that argument and flicked his hair around, Sauza _knew_ it was emasculating. And there were still forty-seven long hours to go before he was allowed to take the damn nail polish off.

"Won't be so eager to arm wrestle me again, will you?" Zangya grinned.

Sauza just frowned. Because _both_ of them knew challenges weren't to be resisted.

"At least I picked a shade that goes well on you." Zangya continued to toy with his fingers, turning them to have the delicate paint catch the light.

_**END**_


	107. Happy Thoughts

Pairing: BrollixNappa

Rating: G

Notes: AU. Written in response to a prompt given to me by overlordofthepies on an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Happy Thoughts**

_Thwack!_

Thwack!

With every thud of Brolli's tail upon the ground, Nappa's eyebrow twitched.

"I told you to relax."

Brolli just snorted and Nappa heard the next thud came louder than the rest.

"Kakarott!" Brolli growled and suddenly everything was explained.

Nappa rolled his eyes, then glared down at Brolli's tail, which was still thumping away on the ground. Nappa reached out, grabbed Brolli's tail and squeezed it as he went back to closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on his meditation.

Brolli growled again. But there was a different tone in the way it rumbled in his throat.

_**END**_


	108. Excuse

Pairing: ZarbonxRaditz

Rating: PG

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Excuse**

Really, Raditz should have left ages ago. The only thing stopping him was Zarbon, who had himself comfortably stretched over Raditz's chest. And it seemed one of his arms had been flung over the Saiyan's shoulder in his sleep.

It didn't exactly restrain Raditz at all. But it did make him extremely reluctant to move. Much more than any Saiyan should be.

Raditz was certain Zarbon did it on purpose. Furthermore, he was also sure Zarbon wasn't even asleep. But it was hard to tell when he had his face pressed so conveniently into Raditz's hair and against his neck.

_**END**_


	109. Five Minutes

Pairing: SpicexJeice

Rating: PG

Notes: Written for a prompt given to me by cejika in an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Five Minutes**

In one last attempt, Spice blew up at his fringe. But his boredom only grew.

"Give it a rest," he grumbled, slumped in a chair. "They're fine."

Jeice, who had been practicing his poses for the past few hours, frowned. "You're just too lazy to try your own."

Spice reached out and managed to snag Jeice's sleeve with the tips of his fingers. He had to lean forward to get a better grip but managed to pull Jeice down onto him.

"How about taking a break?"

Jeice sighed. "Just five minutes."

Jeice was still saying that half an hour later.

_**END**_


	110. Stalk

Pairing: TurlesxGoku

Rating: PG

Notes: AU. Written for a prompt given to me by overlordofthepies in an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Stalk**

He kept noticing Turles through the corner of his vision, wearing a glint in his eye and the smallest hint of a smirk, and every time he felt the sensation of being circled by a predator.

There was always a distance between them. But nothing could calm the feeling Goku had of that distance growing smaller and smaller, no matter how much he shook his head and told himself to stop being foolish.

Then, one day, he heard a voice next to his ear, slow and taunting. A voice belonging to Turles, who had waited until they were alone.

"Ka-ka-rot."

_**END**_


	111. Hush

Pairing: PiccoloxAngila

Rating: PG

Notes: AU. Written for a prompt given to me by cejika in an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Hush**

In many ways, a hushed voice was much more effective than shouting loud enough to rip their own lungs. Whispers brought more promise to threatening words spoken just loud enough to hear. Whispers also caused blood to boil and tempers to sour just as they were supposed to.

Whispers could take on a variety of tones. From a threatening hiss to something much more drawn out. Which made the body react in a different way. The shivers it sent down the spine had a different sting to them.

And Angila always used the lowest tone he could considering Piccolo's hearing.

_**END**_


	112. Admittance Unthought

Pairing: KogaxAngila

Rating: PG-13

Notes: AU. Written for a prompt given to me by cejika in an alphabet drabble meme I did once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Admittance Unthought**

It was jealousy, but Angila was too full of pride for such a thing to cross his mind. Hate would be the word he'd select.

Because he'd hate that, even after the countless hours of sparring, Koga hadn't even broken a sweat while he didn't have such control over his body. And Koga would somehow manage to gain that control over his body as well when the daylight dimmed.

He hated it when Koga would offer help with his training the next day and had his hand far too high up on his thigh.

That's what he kept telling himself.

_**END**_


	113. Explanation

Pairing: BulmaxYamcha

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Explanation**

"I understand perfectly well!" Bulma snapped. "While I'm stuck in the lab you're out flirting with some floozy!"

"It's not like that," insisted Yamcha.

"Then what _is_ it like?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Because I _saw_ you there in that shop with her."

"She was giving me advice."

"On _what_?"

"This." Yamcha drew out the little package he had been hiding behind his back since walking up to the door. "She was advising me on what you might like for our six month anniversary."

Bulma blinked and her shoulders slumped. "You... you remembered?"

"...you forgot?"

_**END**_


	114. Steps

Pairing: TrunksxMarronxGoten

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Steps**

It started when Marron forgot her sandals and the hot sand on the beach burned her feet. They taught her to use powers she never knew she had to fly. It was fun to walk with her feet just out of reach of the sand, Trunks on one side, Goten on the other.

After that, they continued to teach her. Marron understood that she could never be as strong as them. Both Goten and Trunks had Saiyan blood, for a start. But she gritted her teeth and worked hard. If anything happed, she wanted to protect those precious to her.

_**END**_


	115. Scratch the Surface

Pairing: GokuxVegeta

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Scratch the Surface**

At first Vegeta thought it was just Kakarott being... not Kakarott but Goku. All smiles and nice words and pats on the back. Then Vegeta quickly came to see other things in those actions. Those smiles sent in his direction had a particular hunger, those words were spoken with a glint in Kakarott's eye which raked over his body and the hand patting his back lingered for just a little longer than it should need to.

Vegeta turns away with a huff and then, when nobody can see, smirks. He'll keep having Kakarott try that little bit longer. It's fun.

_**END**_


End file.
